B4FV202: In The Flesh
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: After an attack from an alien ship, the entire crew start getting haunted by their own worst nightmares.


  


In The Flesh  
**Go to ****P****arts -- 1**** & ****2**

**Disclaimer**  
I got the episode title from the Voyager episode In The Flesh, as you've probably already noticed. This episode is a sequel to Outside of Time, so I hope you've read that already. You don't really have to, but it would be still a good idea. Last but not least I got some ideas for this episode from the Buffy ep Nightmares.

**Episode Synopsis**  
After an attack from an alien ship, the entire crew start getting haunted by their own worst nightmares.

**Guest Stars**  
?? as Damien  
Brannon Braga and Rick Berman as themselves  
Girls Aloud as themselves  
Myleene Klass as herself  
Johnny Shentall as himself  
Gareth Gates as himself  
R Kelly as his annoying self

**Written By**  
Raichu

**Written**  
20th - 22nd May 2003

**Episode Based In**  
September 2371 (early season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"In the mid 21st century somebody created a virus that would over run an entire computer system. The virus is extremely well hidden, it literally eats every vital program, one by one. In only a few hours the entire system would be unusable," Ian replied.

"That's the thing, when we get that part of the ship back will we be able to get rid of the virus?" B'Elanna asked.

"Um there is a cure for it, but it would mean we'd have to close off the decks until it's done. So if this deck gets over run we'll have a big problem," Ian replied.

"True but we need the engineering systems for that virus to work. If the engineering systems themselves are infected with the virus it's going to spread through the entire ship," Chakotay said.

Kathryn sighed, she tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Engineering. How long will the virus take to disrupt the Leda's shields?"

In: "We have no idea. The virus was designed to be unpredictable. At the most two hours, but the shields could be the first thing the virus attacks which could mean it could only take a few minutes."

"Well the virus attacks one system at a time, right? What if instead it went for the actual scanner before anything else?" Harry replied.

"We can't just decide where the virus will hit," Chakotay said.

"Maybe we can, we just need a good hacker," Kathryn said.

As she did so the room got a lot brighter, also dozens of voices filled the area. Jessie turned around looking confused. Lots of people in those old Starfleet uniforms were sitting or standing around the room, everything seemed normal.

A few people started coughing, a few minutes the entire room had joined in. Several people fell off their chairs and didn't get up. Others got out of their chairs coughing, but some collapsed onto the ground. One girl came nearby Jessie, she stumbled into her, then she fell limp in her arms.

Jessie backed away from the girl, she just fell onto the ground as a result. Jessie turned back towards the mirror, a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped and turned around. The room was dark and quiet again.

In: "Engineering's got a minute left, should we send the virus?"

"We haven't got a response from the Leda yet," Kathryn replied.

Chakotay stood up, "Captain that ship is huge. If the crewmembers are still alive I hardly doubt they could find the bridge in time."

"What happens if life support is the first system to be affected?" Kathryn snapped.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Chakotay muttered. He pulled a phaser out from his belt and pointed it at Kathryn. "B'Elanna, send the virus."

"It says to shut down the scanner, um how do you do that?" Faye replied nervously.

"There's something else," Clive pointed out.

"Yeah, if we can't shut it down we have to.. oh, that ain't good," Faye said.

"What?" Tom said questioningly.

"That flash of light was the ship getting infected with a weird virus. We need a hacker to try and get it to affect the scanner only," Faye said.

"I take it the virus is working then," Kathryn said.

"We wont know until something breaks down. I know it's working on Deck 11, several side panels were getting error messages," B'Elanna said.

"It should affect the Leda more seriously, the Leda's an old ship which'll have less advanced defence systems," Ian said.

"It should only affect minor systems here for now," B'Elanna said.

"Are you the person who possessed Claire?" Craig asked.

"Claire.. ah yes. She's around, this one's more fun.. she's got power, potential power," Kes replied.

Jessie and James turned around slowly, they saw Jericute-os at the door way. "Eeew, that's not pretty," Jessie said.

Jericute-os smiled, "I think it's kind of cool. I keep killing her yet she still survives. She's strong too, yet too used to the Borg collective. She can't fight against me, this is perfect."

"We've found the shield generator, we just need somebody to redirect the virus to it," Kes said.

"I could do that, it's a similar virus to the one I sent to Tom's computer," James said.

All of the unknown crewmembers started whimpering, one screamed and a big crashing noise followed. Everyone looked over, Jericute-os was busy throwing the unknown crewmembers around the room.

"Make me," James said without turning away from the console.

"Ok, you asked for it," Jericute-os said. She picked up another unknown crewmember, he started squealing like a kid. She threw him towards James, he ducked quickly so the crewmember had a much harder crash landing, against a wall.

James pulled himself back onto his feet. "We haven't got time for this dumb virus," he said. He picked up the bit of metal Jericute-os dropped. He smashed the metal against the device nearby the console. It sparked and it went off.

"The shield, it's gone down," Harry said.

"Good. Tuvok open the bay doors, Harry get a lock on our people," Kathryn ordered.

"A few are in Engineering, we cannot get a lock," Harry said.

"Finally," Jessie groaned. She ducked to get under the door. Jericute-os pressed another button, a forcefield came up in front of the door.

"Oops, my finger slipped," Jericute-os laughed.

"Warning, auto destruct in thirty seconds," the computer voice said.

"Captain, the Leda is going to blow in twenty seconds," Harry said.

"There's still two people on board," Danny said.

"Are we still in transporter range?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes but we can't beam those two out of Engineering, we could do them some serious harm, it could kill them," Harry replied.

"They'll die if you don't, get them out of there," Chakotay ordered.

"We have them, they're in Sickbay," Harry said.

"Danny, go to warp now!" Kathryn commanded.

Voyager flew away from the Leda, it jumped to warp. The Leda exploded, taking the rest of the graveyard with it.

Doctor Jones sighed, he went over to Kathryn. "Crewman Harkins will be out of here by tomorrow. Unfortunately Mr Taylor sustained the worse of it, he's in a coma."

"What?" Kathryn stuttered.

"The sooner he wakes up the better. Kes and Mr Williams are treating his wounds, that's all we can do for him. I ordered the others to get some sleep to recover," Doctor Jones said.

**And now the conclusion**  
**The FVDA ship, the bridge:**  
"Lalalala, cruising along in the second season, lalala," Damien was busy singing.

"Someone's had that new sugar yogurt," Brannon muttered.

Rick pulled an ear plug out of his ear, "what?"

"Hey give me that!" Brannon yelled. He and Rick started fighting over the ear plug.

Myleene strolled out of the turbolift doors, she sat next to Johnny. "Guess what, we have some new recruits fresh from our planet."

"Great, who are they this time?" Johnny asked.

Gareth Gates and R Kelly came onto the bridge right on cue. "Woah trippy ship man," R Kelly said while smoking pot.

"Oh great, two annoying guys who cheated to the number one slot," Brannon groaned.

"I did not.. I only did it the first time," Gareth said.

"Woah man my hand's huuuuggee!" R Kelly exclaimed, while staring at his hand.

"Yeah like his songs.. a huge load of crap," Johnny said.

"You can talk, what the hell was Pure and Simple?" Brannon said.

"I wasn't in the band then, so to answer your question it was a load of crap," Johnny said. Myleene burst out crying, she ran out of the room.

Damien turned to everyone, "you know what, I think we're going to do it right this season. I have that feeling."

"No sir, that's the yogurt," Gareth said.

Damien pulled a face, "didn't he get eaten?" Everyone shrugged.

"Not exactly, she threw me back up. My spikes are sharp," Gareth replied.

"Eeeew," everyone but R Kelly groaned.

"Woah man, have some dope," R Kelly said.

"Um no thanks," Gareth said but R Kelly stuck a dope tab in his mouth anyway. He collapsed a few seconds later.

"Oh not again.." Damien groaned, he quickly shrugged. "Who cares, there's a lot more annoying people in my team now. Myleene Klass, Johnny Shentall, you two annoying Voyager writers, that guy with the brainwashing Ignition rubbish.."

"Ignition remix man," R Kelly said.

"Don't interrupt me scum!" Damien snapped. R Kelly shrugged. "Where was I? Ah yes, we did have the Tatu girls, we have Justin Timberlake, the rest of Hear'say cleaning the toilets, Christina Aguilera also cleaning the toilets.."

"I bet she's dirty now," Johnny laughed. Everyone stared blankly at him.

"Ah hem, Kelly Rowland, Nelly, David Sneddon, and finally Girls Aloud.. hey wait," Damien said. He stared blankly at the five girls, "what on earth are you doing here? You're not annoying!"

"Uh.. I think our cover's blown," Nadine whispered.

"Really, you think?" Kimberly groaned.

"Cheryl, distract them while we run," Nicola said.

"How am I going to.." Cheryl said. The other four girls ran off, Cheryl glanced at the FVDA members. "Ok, I'll do what I do best." She picked something up and she threw it at R Kelly. "Number one my a!" she yelled before running off.

"Woah trippy," R Kelly groaned from the floor.

"There's such a thing as too annoying in this team," Damien grumbled as he stepped over R Kelly.

"Hey cool, someone's firing at somebody else outside," Gareth said happily. Everyone stared at him.

"Ookay, is this guy immortal?" Damien asked.

"No, but he's always mortal.. get it, get it? Do ya huh?" Johnny replied, he laughed but no one else did.

The ship shook violently. "I think we're getting fired at, don't you?" Brannon said.

Damien stared at Brannon, "no I just think the ship shook cos it's cold. Idiot!"

"We're being hailed. Hey here's a thought, why do they call it hailed? Does the ships go heil Hitler?" Johnny said. He laughed again.

"Somebody shoot him, please," Damien groaned.

Rick wandered over to the opps station, he pushed Johnny out of the way. "You're on cleaning duty, get going."

"Aaaw man!" Johnny moaned. He left the bridge.

The viewscreen changed to show some blue aliens with Klingon like forehead ridges. "We are the Lorane, surrender your ship or we'll destroy you."

"What have we done to you?" Damien asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"It could be anything, we've lost track on which races we've terrorised with our annoying popstars," Brannon replied.

"Shhhh," Damien whispered through his gritted teeth.

"Oh you're not that Voyager, you're those aliens who can't seem to sing. We'll still kill you," the Lorane said. The viewscreen changed back to space view.

"They're after Voyager, typical," Damien muttered.

"Maybe we could use this to our advantage," Rick said. The ship shook violently again.

"Let me think about that while these blue freaks kill us," Damien said.

"They wont kill us, I have a good plan," Brannon said.

"This one better not involve the Borg guest starring in Enterprise again.. now that's going too far," Damien said.

"Hey that was a good idea!" Brannon stropped.

"Sure it was, you Borg obsessed man," Damien groaned.

"It is true, you did use the Borg way too much," Gareth said.

Brannon growled, he folded his arms. "That's it, no plan."

"Oh fine, lets hear the plan and then we can insult it," Damien said.

"I don't know why you always insult me about that, the Fifth Voyager writers are the ones who can't write prequel series'," Brannon pouted.

"Maybe, but you're worse," Damien said. The ship shook again, a few consoles blew up.

"The plan damn it!" Rick yelled.

"Oh right," Brannon said.

**The next day, Voyager:**  
"No, why should I!?" Jessie yelled.

"Because for one thing, you're taking up so much room," the Doctor snapped.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" Jessie asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"No, it's just you keep getting in the way," the Doctor replied.

"Would you two please, I have a headache," Kes moaned.

"Look Doc, for as long as he's here, I'm here. Deal with it," Jessie said.

"Fine, but I'm getting really worried. You keep falling asleep on my biobeds, what if there's an emergency?" the Doctor said.

"Then you wake me up and I move. Simple, isn't it," Jessie said.

"If you say so," the Doctor muttered. He went into his office.

"Finally, I thought for a second I would need more than painkillers," Kes said.

"Kes, do you have any idea how long James will be like this?" Jessie asked. She sat down on the side of James' biobed.

Kes sighed, "I don't know. Shouldn't be long, I mean his injuries weren't that bad."

"Yeah I guess," Jessie said.

"I wouldn't worry, I bet he'll be awake by tomorrow," Kes said.

**The Bridge:**  
"Whoever said Coke with Vanilla is gorgeous must have something wrong with them," Tom stuttered. He put the bottle down.

"What are you on about? It is nice," Harry said.

"And dangerous," Chakotay muttered.

"Huh, how?" Tom said questioningly. Chakotay looked towards the Ready Room door.

"Oh, good thing I was late for duty then," Tom said.

"You have no idea," Chakotay said.

"Commander," Tuvok said in a worried tone, well kind of anyway.

"What?" Chakotay said.

"It tastes like icecream with lots of coke on it, hehehe," Kathryn giggled. She fell to the ground, the Ready Room doors kept trying to shut but she was lying in the way.

"Anybody got any coffee?" Chakotay asked nervously.

"I thought you didn't like it," Harry said.

"I don't.. it's for her," Chakotay said.

Kathryn crawled over to Chakotay, she pulled herself up using his chair. "You know I don't like you, you mutinied against me. You are so fired.." she collapsed on his knee.

Tom tried to keep a straight face, "yeah, she's better on coffee."

"You don't say," Chakotay muttered, he gently pushed Kathryn off of him.

"Um, Commander," Harry said nervously.

"For crying out loud, what now!" Chakotay yelled. Everyone but Tuvok cringed visibly.

"There's a ship coming towards us, they're powering weapons, I think," Harry said.

"What do you mean by you think?" Chakotay asked.

"Well that virus is still hanging around, the station crashed before I got to read the rest of the readings," Harry replied.

The ship shook violently, a console exploded making one more innocent yellow shirt fall to the ground dead. Nobody could of cared less.

"Put it on screen," Chakotay ordered.

The viewscreen changed view to show a small ship, but then a blue screen came up. "Oh crap, I hate it when this happens," Tom groaned.

"Trying control alt delete," Harry said.

Everyone but Kathryn turned to him, open mouthed. "Noooooooo!" they all screamed.

The lights dimmed, the consoles went off. "Oh great, the whole ship's restarting. Well done Harry," Tom muttered.

"Oops," Harry said nervously.

The ship shook once again, this time three yellow shirts were blown away from their consoles. "Tuvok, how long until the shields load back up?" Chakotay asked angrily.

"I have no idea, Commander," Tuvok replied. There was a brief flash of light, after it died down everyone turned to Harry.

"What the hell was that?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, whatever it was it's gone now," Harry replied.

"Um, so have the aliens," Tom said.

"Ok that was sure strange," Chakotay said.

**Meanwhile the FVDA ship:**  
"You puny idiots had no idea that I had such brain power, did you?" Brannon boasted. Everyone was busy glaring at him.

"All you did was remind us we had a cloak," Damien muttered.

"That's better than what you did," Brannon said.

"He has a point," Gareth said.

Damien turned around, smacked Gareth across the head, and turned back the way he was. "Forget it, we can't have you pointing out everyone else's stupidity. That's my job."

"Um.. why is that ship back?" Myleene stuttered.

"Shut up Myleene!" Damien yelled.

"But that ship's attacking us again," Myleene said nervously.

"How can it, we're cloaked?" Damien groaned.

"Uh oops," Gareth muttered. He pulled himself off the console he landed on. Everyone stared blankly at him.

Damien threw his hands up in the air, "why do I hang around with you clowns!"

"You hired us sir," Gareth said.

"Great, that sounds a lot better," Damien said sarcastically.

"Ship.. firing.. no cloak.. remember?" Brannon stuttered.

"Oh right," Damien muttered.

The alien ship flew up close to the FVDA ship, it fired a few shots. There was an explosion, the FVDA ship went flying away into the distance. "We're blasting off again!" came the usual response.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Th****e next day, ****Janeway's Ready Room:**  
The door chimed, Kathryn turned towards the door. "Come in," she said quietly.

Chakotay strolled into the room. "How are you doing?"

Kathryn sighed, "I'm not touching that stuff again."

"Good idea," Chakotay sighed in relief.

"I'll just stick to coffee," Kathryn said more cheerfully.

Chakotay rolled his eyes to the side, "yeah great."

Kathryn headed over to the replicator. "Coffee black," she ordered.

"Who do you think you are giving me orders, damn bch," the computer said.

"Ok that's strange," Chakotay said.

"No kidding tattoo brain. You have no idea how annoying this woman is," the computer said.

"Can you get an engineer here Commander?" Kathryn asked nicely.

"Oh you're nice to him.. you'd be nice to me too if I was a bit of eye candy," the computer said.

"Please.. I haven't had a coffee today," Kathryn said.

"I'll get on it," Chakotay said. He headed out the room, still eyeing the replicator.

"Can I have a coffee?" Kathryn asked calmly.

"No.. hahaha, in your face!" the computer laughed.

Kathryn started shaking slightly, "that's ok. I can live without coffee."

**A little while later.. ok actually just a minute later:**  
Tuvok came in through the main door. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Tuvok you've got to help me.. there's no coffee!" Kathryn stuttered.

Tuvok rolled his eyes, "I'll call for red alert then."

Kathryn gasped, "so you should! First the replicator's rude to me, now you."

"I don't blame it," Tuvok said.

"Ok something weird is going on," Kathryn said.

Tuvok laughed, then he turned serious again. "Oh crap, I'm losing my control.."

"Well at least I can remain calm in a crisis," Kathryn said. She went back over to the replicator.

"Don't come back to me, I'm not going to give you any coffee," the computer snapped.

Kathryn started crying into her hands, "it's not fair!"

"Oh boo hoo, do you want me to replicate some hankies?" the computer sneered.

Tuvok laughed again, "this is so fun. Why did I turn into that boring old man.. I'm going to have some fun." He walked back out.

**Deck 2:**  
Ian was strolling down the corridor without a care in the world. He turned the corner, and bumped into Claire. "Sorry.." he said. He looked at Claire oddly. "Is there something different about you?"

"I woke up with this hair.. it isn't that noticeable is it?" Claire asked in a panicky voice. She placed her hand on her hair, which was now curly and huge.

"No, you look beautiful," Ian replied, trying not to laugh.

"Oh crap," Claire grumbled. She stormed off.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and continued on. He passed Tuvok, he backtracked so he could stare at him.

Tuvok turned away from his graffiti, "what!?"

"Ookay," Ian muttered. He continued on his way. He came into the Mess Hall then went over to the galley. "Neelix?"

"Just a moment!" Neelix's voice said in a muffled tone.

Ian raised his eyebrow, "are you ok?"

"Fine, I just got my head stuck in the oven," Neelix's voice replied.

"It's no use, you must have a fat head," Lisa's voice said. She stood up into Ian's view. "Hi."

"Something weird's going on," Ian said, glancing around.

"You don't say. Some guy fell through the ceiling before, now there's no hole. Oh and some girl ran through here being chased by a small dog," Lisa said.

"It gets worse," Ian stuttered.

Lisa glanced in the direction Ian was looking. A woman in her forties was coming over to her and Ian. Ian backed off, but it was too late, the woman hugged Ian and started kissing him on the cheek. "Oh my baby.. your face is so dirty." She spat on a hankie, she started wiping Ian's face.

"Lisa.. this is my mum," Ian mumbled. He tried to get away from his mum, but she pulled him back to her.

Lisa grinned, "aaw mummy's boy."

"No this is not right, she's in England," Ian stuttered.

"Now I'm here precious," Ian's mum cooed.

"Mum stop, you're embarrassing me.. again," Ian moaned.

"You can impress the ladies later, sweetie. Come on, we've missed out on lots of mummy time," Ian's mum said. She glanced at Lisa, "you don't mind do you dear?"

"No I don't.. why don't you go now," Lisa replied.

Ian's mum smiled, "you're a sweet girl. Come on precious." She dragged Ian away by the arm. As she did Ian was busy cursing under his breath.

Lisa blew him a kiss, "have fun."

"You are so dead," Ian grumbled as he disappeared out the door.

Tuvok strutted into the room, he went over to Lisa. "Come on, test time."

"Huh? We have a test?" Lisa said, sounding confused.

"You do now cos I feel like it. Let me think, oh we can do a test on chemistry," Tuvok said.

"But I never did chemistry," Lisa said nervously.

"I know, sounds fun doesn't it," Tuvok said.

"No. Will Craig and the others be doing it too?" Lisa asked.

"Claire's off sick, but the others are doing it. Lets go," Tuvok replied. He dragged Lisa towards the door.

"Damn it," Lisa groaned.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn, Jessie, Harry and Tom were in their usual places. An unknown crewmember was at the Tactical station. Danny was standing near Jessie's station.

"I can't believe him, he has no right," Jessie said.

"Maybe," Danny said.

"Just maybe? My friend's in a coma, I should be allowed to sit near him until he wakes up," Jessie said.

Danny pulled a face, "well yeah, but you can't sit there all the time. Janeway makes you work, you have to eat and sleep. It's just the way it is.. life ain't fair."

"I know but what if he wakes up when no one's around? Oh my god, what if he dies and no one's there," Jessie said in a panicky voice.

Danny put her hand on Jessie's shoulder, "he wont. He's been in a coma before, I'm sure he'll be able to get out of this one ok."

"Maybe you're right, but I can't help but worry," Jessie said.

"That's normal, don't worry about it," Danny said.

Meanwhile Kathryn was busy sitting in her chair, shaking even more than before. "Need coffee, no don't think about coffee. Don't think about coffee. Oh I really need a coffee icecream.. no Kathryn stop."

Chakotay stepped off the turbolift, when he did he felt a strange cold breeze. Everyone turned to look at Chakotay, they all laughed. Chakotay looked down at himself, the only thing he was wearing was underpants. "This is a dream, wake up," he muttered.

Danny sniggered, everyone cringed just before she spoke. "Hey Chakotay, pink underwear.. nice." Everyone sighed in relief and started laughing again.

"I don't have any pink underwear.. this is a dream," Chakotay stuttered. He pinched his arm but nothing happened, well except that he turned red in the face. "It's not a dream..." he said. He screamed and ran out of the room.

"Hey Dan, you didn't say anything dirty. Are you ok?" Jessie asked.

Danny's eyes widened, "oh dear god, I missed out and I had a good one too."

Harry screamed loudly, everyone jumped and turned to him. About twenty large spiders were on Harry's station. He had two on his shoulders.

Kathryn stood up, "what the hell is going on!?"

**Meanwhile, one of the classrooms:**  
Lee, Lisa, Craig and Faye were all sitting at desks, with a testing computer in front of them. Tuvok was standing at the front of the class, busy putting a tattoo on his arm.

Lisa looked up, she glanced around at the others. Faye kept glancing closer to the screen, looking really confused. Craig looked like he was playing a game instead. Lee was working but he kept blinking every few seconds. Lisa looked back down at her computer.

Tuvok glanced up at everyone, "ten minutes later people."

"Oh my god!" Lee yelled. Everyone looked at him, he had no colour in his eyes. "I can't see a thing.. I can't!"

**An hour later, the Conference Room:**  
Most of the main cast were sitting at the table, the Doctor was on the screen on the side panel.

"It appears that the crew have been affected by a virus. It's causing hallucinations," the Doctor was saying.

"These aren't normal hallucinations, everyone else can see them," Tom said.

"True. It's probably an evolved form of an hallucinogenic virus," the Doctor said.

"Where on earth did it come from?" Chakotay asked, still bright red but with actual clothes on this time.

"Probably from that alien ship who attacked us," Harry replied, shaking a bit. He brushed his arm a few times.

"There's another thing," Kes said. Everyone glanced over at her. "Everyone who's been infected seem to be hallucinating nightmares they've had, or worst fears."

"No, I never dreamt about coming to the bridge nearly naked," Chakotay said, blushing madly.

"Doctor, can you get a cure?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm on it now. I will need a few volunteers who have been affected to help me," the Doctor replied.

"I'll do it, as long as there isn't any needles or sharp things," Jessie said.

"I saw that one coming a mile off, anyone else?" the Doctor muttered.

"I'd use the more serious cases. How about Lee, Tuvok and Neelix," Kathryn said.

"Good idea Captain," the Doctor said. The screen went off.

"Wait Jess, you're not affected.. are you?" Danny said.

"I don't think so, but I could be useful. I mean if I get infected in Sickbay it may help the doc," Jessie said.

"You're just doing this to be near James," Kes said.

"And skip duty," Jessie said.

"You never do anything anyway," Kathryn muttered.

"See, you don't need me," Jessie said.

Kes shrugged, "I'll try and get Tuvok and Neelix to Sickbay then."

"Tuvok will be hard, he can very aggressive," Kathryn said.

"Ever heard of transporters, I'm sure she can handle it," Danny said.

**A little while later, Sickbay:**  
"No why should I, you little pixie!" Tuvok yelled.

Kes sighed, "I'll pay you."

"I don't care, go away. I don't believe in fairy's," Tuvok said.

"Huh?" Kes said.

"Nobody clap or she'll come back to life," Tuvok said.

"Doctor, any luck?" Kes asked as she went over to the Doctor.

"Not really. Jessie doesn't seem to have any symptoms, but she is infected. Most likely the entire crew is infected," the Doctor said.

"Maybe there's an immunity we could use against it. There must be something in Jessie and loads others that could stop the virus," Kes said.

"Good idea. Do a more detailed scan of Jessie," the Doctor ordered.

"Right Doctor," Kes said. She went over to Jessie.

**Engineering:**  
B'Elanna was busy trying to work, while Tom was busy trying to annoy her. "What you doing?"

"Work," B'Elanna muttered. She went over to another console, Tom followed her. "Great, this must be my worst nightmare."

Tom looked around the room nervously, "who's laughing?"

B'Elanna pulled a face at him, "no one, now go away."

A really annoying laugh started to come from behind the door. Tom glanced at B'Elanna, "don't you hear that?"

"Actually I do," B'Elanna said.

The main door opened up and a clown stepped inside. Tom's eyes widened, "oh crap!"

B'Elanna glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "you fear clowns?"

Tom grabbed B'Elanna by the shoulders, "hide me."

The clown ran over to the pair, he pulled out a knife. He swung it towards Tom, he and B'Elanna got out of the way. "Since when do clowns have knives?" B'Elanna asked.

"Since now," Tom stuttered. The clown took another swing at them, Tom ran towards the main door. B'Elanna kicked the clown in a sensitive area. The clown quickly recovered and ran after Tom.

B'Elanna shook her head, "such a fragile man."

Somebody came up behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, "what is it now...." She backed into the station, "dad?"

**The Mess Hall:**  
Danny was sitting on her own at a table near the window. A tall dark man came over to her. "Danny Scott?"

Danny looked up at him, "yeah?"

The man sat next to him, "Danny, I'm your father."

Danny looked confused, "huh?"

"I'm sorry I've been out of your life. I was in prison," the man said.

"Um.. for what?" Danny asked nervously.

"Mass murder," the man replied.

Danny's eyes widened, "huh.. isn't that something."

**Engineering:**  
"How come you're here?" B'Elanna asked.

"I want to tell you something," B'Elanna's dad replied.

"Tell me what?" B'Elanna asked nervously.

"Why I left you and your mother," B'Elanna's dad replied.

"Ok why?" B'Elanna asked slowly.

"It was you.. do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to raise a Klingon child," B'Elanna's dad replied.

"But.. I.." B'Elanna stuttered.

"Of course you don't understand, you cannot see what's in front of you. Then again I'm not surprised, you always were very selfish," B'Elanna's dad said.

**Sickbay:**  
"I have it," the Doctor said suddenly.

Kes turned to him, "what?"

"I have the cure.." the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Kes asked.

The Doctor fiddled with the station, "there. We need to put some of that into the ships air. It'll take time but the hallucinations will stop."

Tom ran into the room, "Doc, there's a clown after me! Hide me!"

"How much time?" Kes muttered.

The clown came into the room, this time holding a chain-saw. He revved it up. Tom screamed and ran into the Doctor's office, the clown ran after him giggling.

"I don't think Tom has enough time," the Doctor said. Kes nodded.

"Um, where's Tuvok?" Jessie asked nervously. Everyone but Lee looked around the room.

"It's ok, we don't need him," the Doctor replied.

"What if he attacks someone?" Kes asked.

"He already has," Jessie muttered, she pointed at Neelix. He was lying on the ground. Kes knelt down next to him and scanned him.

"He's been strangled," Kes said.

"Jessie, why didn't you stop him?" the Doctor asked.

Jessie looked confused, "I dunno.. I didn't see it happen."

"Neither did I Doctor," Kes said.

"Well lets just hope that Tom doesn't get cut up and Tuvok doesn't hurt anyone else. At least that way we shouldn't have any problems," the Doctor said.

A few strange noises came from James' biobed. Kes went over to him, "uh doc.. we have another problem."

"What? He can't be hallucinating," the Doctor groaned.

Kes glanced at Jessie, "I don't think it's him."

"Oh crap.. what is it?" Jessie asked nervously.

"He's dying," Kes replied.

Tom's scream made everyone jump in shock, he ran back out of the office. The clown followed him. They both ran out of the room.

"Hey what's going on, I hate being blind," Lee asked.

"You wont be soon, I've put the cure into the ship's air," the Doctor replied.

"What should we do about James?" Kes asked.

"Well lets just check something first. Jessie, is this your worst fear or something?" the Doctor asked.

Jessie glared at him, "just do something about it!"

"I take that as yes then. If he's dying because of the virus, then he should recover when the cure gets around here," the Doctor said.

"What if it isn't?" Kes asked.

"Then it wont be just Tom we'll be reviving," the Doctor replied.

"Uh, do you guys smell that?" Lee asked nervously. Everyone glanced at him. "Smells like.."

"Kazon," Kes stuttered. Sure enough there were a few Kazon at the door. "Great, it's my turn."

"I'll put some of the cure into Sickbay's atmosphere," the Doctor said.

"I was about to suggest that," Jessie said.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Faye came in through the main doors, Chakotay came over to her. "Faye it's about time, you're up," he said.

"Up for what?" Faye asked.

Chakotay pointed at the newly installed stage, and then at the crowd. "You're up to perform your single, remember?"

"Wha.. what single?" Faye asked nervously.

"Very funny, get up there," Chakotay replied. He pushed Faye onto the stage, everyone went quiet and stared at her.

"Um... hi, I don't feel very well. Bye," Faye stuttered. She rushed off the stage, Chakotay pushed her back up. The stage then disappeared, the crowd changed into a few people at some tables.

"What the.. that's not right," Chakotay said.

"Oh thank god, I woke up," Faye sighed in relief.

**Sickbay:**  
Kes was leaning against the wall, the Kazons were about to stab her but they disappeared. "Oh thank god for that," she sighed.

Lee grinned, "I can see again!"

Jessie glanced over at James' biobed. "Well at least the noises have stopped."

The Doctor nodded, "indeed. The virus is gone."

**The next day, the Bridge:**  
**_Captains Log Stardate um.. Season Two Episode Two: The virus has been lifted, but we're still left with the mystery of why those aliens did what they did. The style of ship was very similar to one of the ships near the Leda, so_****_ Chakotay thinks they might of been trying to get revenge. Anyhow, Voyager is continuing on it's course towards home and I'm going to have a coffee._**

"Season Two Episode Two, that's the Stardate?" Chakotay said questioningly.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "don't mock me, you came onto the bridge in underwear."

"Great, you're going to use that against me every single time," Chakotay groaned.

Danny giggled, she was about to open her mouth but Jessie covered it. "No, you told me that joke, it's sick."

Jessie moved her hand off Danny's mouth. "It's a good joke," Danny moaned.

"I think I'll find the strength to move on," Tom said.

"Oh yeah, at least I'm not afraid of clowns," Danny said.

Tom blushed, "I'm not, it's just that one had a knife and a chain-saw."

"B'Elanna said you were scared before he had anything," Danny said.

"Damn it," Tom muttered.

Kathryn sighed, "why don't we just forget the virus ever happened."

"Good idea," Tom said quickly.

"Oh yeah," Chakotay said.

"Agreed Captain," Tuvok said, while rubbing the tattoo on his arm.

****  
**Will everyone really forget about everyone's worst fears? Why is Tom so afraid of clowns? How come Claire's nightmare was having a bad hair day? Does Chakotay really have pink underwear? Why did I ask that question? How on earth did Neelix get his head stuck in the oven? And finally why did that alien ship put the virus on Voyager in the first place?**  
**Find out the answers to an odd few of these questions in the next episode of B4 Fifth Voyager!**

****

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**  



End file.
